


聖誕節

by WingK



Category: The Accountant (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 他從沒有想過自己會需要聖誕禮物；但他不確定對方怎麼想。





	聖誕節

將打空子彈的槍裝進牛皮紙袋裡，他面不改色的走出已然陷入沉靜的房間，避開走廊上躺臥在血泊中的數名黑衣男子，踏上走廊尾端的階梯。階梯上方是扇鑲著髒污玻璃的木板門，掀開掩蓋在門前的厚重布簾時，他被外頭刺眼的陽光給逼得瞇起了眼，下意識推了推鼻樑上的眼鏡，將夾在腋下的紙袋改捧在手上，伸手握上褪色的金色喇叭鎖，扭開門把。外頭的人行道上人們來來去去，他踩著破舊的運動鞋，直接向左轉融入來往的行人中，他記得再過兩個街口就是一間超市，住的地方培根和雞蛋都沒有了，剛好可以去補貨。

超市裡擠滿了購物的人群，許多人都慢悠悠的在貨架間閒晃，像他這樣直接走到需要的商品前拿了就走的人似乎並不多；不過也沒人多看這名穿著夾克外套、白色Ｔ恤和牛仔褲的樸素男人一眼，大家的注意力反而更多在那些走道中央的花車上，那上面堆了許多形狀的小掛飾，還有各色的塑膠彩球和連成一串的燈飾，甚至還有塑膠假樹，雖然有些大小應該要稱為灌木才對。買這些東西回家能做什麼呢？這個疑問只在他腦海中浮現兩秒，馬上就被拋棄了，那不是他需要的商品，就讓其他需要的人購買吧。

「聖誕快樂！」

從走出那間藏在地下室的賭場到現在，這是他第一次被攔住腳步。  
他抱著裝有雞蛋、培根、奶油和手槍的牛皮紙袋偏過頭，看見一名頭戴紅帽身穿紅衣的中年女子遞出一個綁著金色緞帶的小型禮盒，對他露出過度熱情的笑容，「先生，要不要買一盒巧克力餅乾呢？送給女性或小孩子都很適合喔！」  
「我沒有送人禮物的需求。」  
他認為這樣的回應足夠清晰，對方應可以明白他的意思；女子也如他所想的點點頭。  
「不然送給自己呢？就算是一個人過聖誕節，也可以買點禮物送給自己，讓自己開心一點啊。」  
他錯了。「不，謝謝，我不需要這個也可以過聖誕節。」  
「怎麼會呢，每個人都會想要聖誕禮物的。」  
「每個人都想要？」  
「當然，」已經用了肯定句的女子多事的點了點頭，「每個人都想要。」  
他也跟著點了點頭。  
「那，我想要妳頭上的紅色帽子。能告訴我該在哪裡買嗎？」

＊＊＊

總算擺平了住在這棟房子裡的一對老夫婦（是寄張票邀請他們去看場音樂會，別緊張），撕開一張可以說是黏死在木製地板上的地毯，那幾個手下才剛拉開那扇單腳就可以踹爛的上掀木板門，他就知道事態不妙。  
「等等。」  
站在所有人後方的布萊克斯忍不住出聲阻止了準備要跳進門裡的手下。

在他下令的瞬間，在場每個人的動作都暫停了。  
「老大？」  
最靠近門口的人回過頭，臉上的表情彷彿當他是個孬種。  
狗屎，他才不是。「算了，下去吧。」  
任務八成是失敗了。

任務肯定是失敗了。  
布萊克斯踢了踢躺在地上死透了的衰鬼，周圍跟這傢伙一樣衰的還不少，這些人的壽命比他預期的還要更短了一點，畢竟本來要取走他們性命的應該是他和他的手下才對。雖然應該沒有短多少，但能多活幾分鐘應該也是幸福的吧？可惜有個混蛋先剝奪了他們保有這份幸福的權利，現在他們都成了蛆的備用糧食了，估計被警察發現的時候應該都只剩一團腐肉吧。  
「老大？」  
手下的聲音從內側的房間裡傳了過來，跟剛剛在樓上同樣的問句，但這次的語氣充滿了求援的意味，聽起來順耳的多。不過以任務的角度來說，這語氣代表布萊克斯悲觀的預感確實成真了。  
「目標怎麼死的？」他直接問。  
「一槍爆頭……不，應該說是好幾槍都打在頭部，目標的腦漿都、噁－－」  
「乖，別吐出來，否則我就得把你留在這裡了。」  
不過當然是跟地上這些人一樣的狀態囉。  
他沒有進入目標房間，而是跨過沿路的屍體，走到走廊那一端，那裡有一扇往上的樓梯，頂端的門後面就是外頭的人行道，以躲在這裡的傢伙們來說實在是個太過開放的出入口，無法預料打開門會見到誰這麼恐怖的事他們大概也不敢嘗試；不過這會兒，他卻感覺才剛有人從這裡出去過。  
這人應該也是專業的，除了底下一堆想看不到還不行的屍體之外，並沒有留下其他痕跡。但他就是知道，請說這是專業的直覺。  
該不會是那個破壞了他這次任務的混帳吧，殺了十幾個人之後還大剌剌的從這個出口出去讓一堆路人成了目擊者？這是在開玩笑嗎？  
「你們把自己的痕跡清一清，我去找那個毀了這任務的傢伙算帳。」布萊克斯對手下們說，轉身往回走。  
他才不會走這扇門呢。

找毀了這任務的那傢伙算帳。  
雖然最初確實是抱持著這樣的想法走出這間屋子，但才離開沒多久，布萊克斯就打消了這個念頭。總覺得這事有些蹊蹺，彷彿是衝著他來的，但怎麼可能？身為一個專業人士，可是不會蠢到在任務現場留下可以追查到他的任何線索啊，不管是想找他報仇或是想抓他入獄都沒那麼容易的；這也別怪他會懷疑這是個針對他個人的陷阱，畢竟他可以打包票，那些還在清掃的小子們才不會發現這件事呢。  
穿著一身黑走在街上，有點突兀但又不是太奇怪，反正聖誕節前夕奇怪打扮的人特別多，相較之下他的穿著實在平凡到不行。這年頭的年輕人是把萬聖節和聖誕節混在一起過嗎？算了無所謂，從母親離開後，他也沒在過這些節日了，他猜他的哥哥應該也一樣吧。  
啊，說到他的哥哥。

布萊克斯停下腳步。

他的面前是一間商店的落地玻璃，從人行道上可以清楚看見店內的情形，一名男性站在堆滿商品的花車旁，正在跟疑似販售員的女性說話，膠框眼鏡、飛行夾克和破舊牛仔褲的裝束跟商店裡的氣氛毫無違和；也跟他記憶裡的那個人毫無違和。  
他抬起一邊的腳，又放了下來。

周圍的路人本來沒什麼注意他，這下卻因為他杵在人行道中央而接連投以惱怒的眼神。但這不會構成他再度嘗試抬起腳的理由；他終於開始移動身子，是因為他看見自己的兄長戴起了一頂紅色聖誕帽，對方當眾出現這樣的打扮堪稱荒謬，大大攪亂了他記憶裡的圖樣。  
他追進商店裡頭，穿過被搶購人潮塞滿的收銀台及購物入口，快步衝到方才從外頭能看見的那台花車前。

穿著誇張聖誕老人裝的中年女性對他遞出一盒包裝浮誇的巧克力，「聖誕快樂！」  
「剛剛那個人呢？」  
「噢。」  
聖誕大媽眨了眨眼，將頭頂的紅色聖誕帽摘了下來，「大概就是你了吧。」  
他的手中被放入一頂聖誕帽，以及一盒巧克力。  
「剛剛有位先生買下了這頂聖誕帽，說要給一位穿得全身黑的黑髮男人，還說那個男人等一下就會主動來拿禮物了。」對方笑得眼目微瞇面容慈祥，讓他想起小時候住在隔壁那位喜歡餵流浪貓的老太太。等這大媽年紀再長一點大概也是那個樣子吧。  
「你可以買一盒巧克力作為給那位先生的回禮，小夥子。」大媽繼續說。  
他討厭巧克力。他那位再度消失在眼前的哥哥也是。  
「謝謝妳，女士。」他說。


End file.
